Growing up is Hard to Do
by Playmymusic323
Summary: A south park senior year story: Parties, drugs, breakups, make-ups, and college decisions. What do you do when you know the end isn’t too far away? An OC story, so OCs needed.
1. The Beginning

**Hello! All of these OC's were introduced in my last story, **_**The Weirdest Week Ever. **_**You don't have to read that one to understand this, but it may help. Here we go…**

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Nikki screamed as she ran into my house, letting in an unpleasant blast of the cold January wind. "I-I-I-I Livy! AHHH!"

"What's the matter?" I asked, startled silly from her flamboyant entrance into my home. She had been my best friend since grade school and, now that we were seniors at South Park High, I knew that really only two things got her this wound up: Kenny McCormick and apocalypses. This had to be huge.

"I got in! I got in!" She screamed, jumping around my living room.

As soon as those worlds came out of her mouth, I instantly realized what was occurring and tackled her to the floor.

"Nikki! I'm soooo proud of you!" I squealed, hugging my best friend as tightly as possible.

"Berkley class of 2014, baby!" Her grin was as wide as physically possible. She had just gotten into her first choice college: the University of California at Berkley, and I couldn't have been more proud of her. Berkley was all she could talk about, think about, read about… ah, you get the idea. This was beyond amazing.

"We're both going to college!" She squealed. I had just gotten into the University of Virginia weeks early, and honestly loved life at the moment. Now, we were both set.

My phone vibrated in my pocket, and I pulled it out. Hmm, one new text from Kyle Broflovski 3 (he had programmed the little heart in next to his name when I got the phone).

"Is that your boy-toy?" Nikki asked, looking curiously at my phone.

"Who else texts me ever?" I replied, flipping the phone open to read the message.

**Ike and Will need to be picked up from hockey at 4:30… in a student gov meeting. Can you get them today? **

"Blah!" I said, rolling my eyes at the text. "He's always in those God damn meetings."

Nikki shook her head as she read the text. She knew picking up our younger brothers had always been Kyle's job.

"You're just bummed you don't get to see him every second of the day like you used to when we were kids. It'll be better when you're married and have babies and stuff…"

"Shut the fuck up!" I said, glaring at the girl mercilessly poking fun at me.

"Hey! At least you're boyfriends not a lazy, perverted, creepy, drug-dealing loser!" I rolled my eyes at the comment.

"You're not dating Kenny right now, remember?" I replied, attempting to concentrate on responding to Kyle's text.

"I know that!" She yelled back defensively. Pssh, she knows that my ass….

**Ok, Ky. But, you owe me. **

"Hey Tyler," Nikki casually remarked as my little brother walked through the door. Tyler is my youngest brother. Currently, he is nine-years-old and in the fourth grade at South Park Elementary. I smiled as he and his best friend, Faith Stevens, Bebe's little sister, approached me.

"Hey you two, what's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing much," Tyler replied, scratching at his red skullcap. "I think we're going to get a snack or something." Faith nodded, her blonde curls bouncing up and down on her shoulders.

"Yeah, maybe play some video games too. Mr. Garrison gave us a lot of homework so I can't stay too long." Nikki and I looked at each other and laughed.

"No offence, cutie. But you don't know what homework is." Nikki stated, gesturing towards my mile-high stack of textbooks in the corner of the room. "Enjoy youth while it lasts."

"I have to agree with her there. Will you guys be ok for a few minutes? I've got to go pick up Will and Ike from Hockey." Tyler paused.

"But Kyle does that." I sighed. Obviously he wanted further explanation.

"Kyle's got student government." I said, frowning at the thought.

"Well, you've got cheerleading." He said, raising an eyebrow.

"Cheer doesn't start until five. Wait, why does this even matter to you?" He shrugged his shoulders and pulled Faith into the kitchen with him. I'll assume that's my permission to leave.

"Bye Faith! Bye Tyler! Don't do anything stupid!" I called as I grabbed my keys and headed towards the door.

"Yea! I love picking the boys up from hockey. They look really hot in their little uniforms" Nikki squealed, I stared at her in disgust.

"Nik, that's gross. They're fourteen-year-old kids and one's my _brother_!" She smiled as we headed toward my navy blue Jeep Cherokee.

"Yeah, I know. Guess I'm just a cougar." She batted her eye lashes and winked, simply to gross me out.

"You're a creep is what you are." I cynically replied.

"Haha, you're probably right."

My phone vibrated in my pocket yet again. I flipped it open to read what Kyle had to say.

**I love you. **Hmm, strange… that's out of character—no sarcasm or anything. What's the matter with him? I quickly responded to his message:

**Love you too… but something's wrong. **The response came fairly quickly this time:

**We need to talk. I'll find you after cheerleading, wait for me. **

"Earth to Livy… come in, Livy. You gunna pick up those boys or what?" I put my phone back in my pocket and turned on the engine, but I was still lost in thought. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. Something's up with Kyle. I hope he's alright."

***

"Hey boys," Nikki said as my younger brother Will and Kyle's younger brother Ike piled into the backseat of my car.

"You're not Kyle," Ike said. Guzzling down an orange Gatorade as he spoke. "Where's Kyle?"

"He has student government. Do you have a problem with that?" I asked, looking back at the sweaty freshman stinking up the backseat of my car.

"Nope, just wondering," Ike replied with a grin.

"Whose house will it be? I don't have time to drop you off individually, so pick." I said, pulling out of the rink's parking lot and into the street.

"Uh. Ike's is good," my brother replied. Ike nodded.

"What about you, Nikki? I assume you don't want to go back to school." She smiled and replied:

"No, take me to school. Butters has student government too, he'll drive me home from there." I glared at her disapprovingly.

"It's not right to toys with Butters' emotions just to make Kenny jealous—it was ok with Clyde, Craig, Kevin, Token…. Butters is really pushing it." Nikki frowned and replied:

"Butters is cute and sweet and he treats me like a lady, which is more than I can say for Kenny!" She looked back at the boys in the backseat. "Always treat girls like they're something of innate value before you try to get into their pants."

"Ok," The boys chimed… then Ike continued:

"I'll treat you like something of innate value Nikki…." Oh boy, here we go.

"Nice try, Ike, nice try" Nikki replied as we pulled up to the Broflovski house. "Bye boys." The two boys tumbled out of the car, and we continued on our way to school.

***

"Hey Butters!" Nikki squealed, batting her eye lashes at the poor, helpless boy.

"Why, hello Nikki. What are you doing here?" Butter replied, a spark in his eye.

Butters hadn't changed much at all; he was still a little innocent blonde kid, despite the corrupting atmosphere of high school. He was treasurer of the student government, and always played a major role in the theater productions. As far as I could tell, he still had a crush on Nikki.

"Livy couldn't drop me off before cheer, can you take me home?" As she said that, Kenny walked up behind us with Kyle. Kyle put his arm around me and stepped back. Here we go again…

"What the fuck are you doing Nikki?" Kenny asked, a frown of his face.

"Asking Butters for a ride, that's what I'm doing," She replied, smirking at him.

"Why don't you just ask me for a ride?!" Kenny asked, glaring at Butters with a clenched fist.

"Well, last time I checked, you weren't in student government… Why the fuck are you even here?" He turned his head away.

"He's sort of the reason the meeting was held," Kyle said, cautiously.

"WHAT!?! What is it this time, Kenny? Have you been selling pot again!?" Nikki punched Kenny in the shoulder. She already knew the answer.

"I was going to buy you that necklace you told me you wanted!" Kenny said defensively, rubbing the sore spot on his arm.

"We're over Kenny, remember? You were going to buy subwoofers for you truck, that's what you were going to do. You're such a screw up! I can't…. Butters take me home, please!" With that Butters and Nikki walked off towards the parking lot.

Kenny frowned for a second, looking down at the ground, half angry, half genially affected but what she had said to him. Kyle removed his arm from my shoulder and approached Kenny.

"Don't worry about it man, I mean we let you off with a warning…" Kenny looked up and smiled.

"That's why it owns to have the student body president as a friend." He winked at me, the usual charming twinkle in his eye. "Olivia my love, you are looking beautiful today." I smiled and replied.

"Thanks, Ken. You going to Stan's party tomorrow?"

"Do you even have to ask?" he moved off towards the parking lot. "Bye you love birds! Remember to use a condom!"

"Get out of here, Kenny!" Kyle yelled after him. I turned to him, something wasn't right.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Kyle smiled down at me and kissed me on the forehead.

"It's nothing… We'll talk after practice. You're probably going to be late." I frowned as we walked towards the gyms.

"Well, you're going to be late for basketball."

"I had a meeting, so I have an excuse. You, on the other hand, do not." Well, he was right about that.

"Oh, fuck"

* * *

**My friend (the girl who shares this channel with me) is helping me with this story. So, if you thought I was a super fast serial writer before, watch out. **

**I'm accepting OCs (this is an OC fic after all). Special request: Does anyone want to get involved with Ike Broflovski… That'll be a major part in upcoming chapters. **

**So, Kenny's a stoner… Kyle's president, Livy's a cheerleader, and Ike's a freshman. Fun times at South Park High!**

**Thanks for reading, please review. **


	2. The News

"Ok ladies, get your asses home! Nationals are in less than three months and ya'll need your rest!" Jesus Christ, my cheer coach is a wack-job. We all began scattering, exhausted from our over-practiced routine. "Not you Marsh, you stay!" Fuck.

"Yeah coach?" I asked, bracing myself for a verbal beating.

"I don't expect my captain to be late to practice, and your floor work was sloppy." God, I hate this woman.

"I got held up in the parking lot, and my knee's hurting me again." I pointed down at my black knee brace. "The lunges kill me."

"No excuses, you need to step up your game," She said, glaring at me as I shrugged my shoulders. "You're dismissed Marsh."

"Thanks coach." And by that I mean thanks for nothing, bitch.

I walked out of the gym into the hallway to see Kyle leaning against the lockers, waiting like he said he would. He wasn't smiling.

"Kyle," I said, moving towards him hesitantly. He faked a grin.

"Hey, Liv." We stood silently for awhile before he began. "I got into Princeton." I squealed, throwing my arms around him in excitement.

"Kyle, I am so proud of you! You really deserve this! You're amazing!" But it only took me a minute or two before I couldn't stand congratulating him anymore. I burst into tears.

Kyle pulled me into a hug as I cried into his chest. I had encouraged him to apply. I even emailed him the application a dozen times to make my point clear. He had potential, he shouldn't have to settle. But we had a silent agreement: UVA was amazing, perfect size, perfect everything. It had everything we both wanted—we'd go east together. That was, unless, Kyle got into his reach. But who gets into Princeton anyway? Apparently, Kyle does.

"I won't go," He said, wiping the smudged mascara from under my eyes. This only made me cry harder.

"Y-y-y-you H-h-h-have to go," I sobbed. "T-t-t-this i-i-isn't negotiable."

"I don't _have_ to go anywhere," he replied, pulling me down onto the floor with him. We sat against the lockers for awhile until I finally calmed down, and that took a good twenty minutes.

"Yes you do," I finally replied. "I won't give you an option." He smiled, but it wasn't genuine. Eventually, the janitor kicked us out of the school. We had been sitting there that long.

"I'll take you home," He offered, stopping me as I moved towards my car.

"No, I'll be ok," I replied, looking back at him. "I don't want to leave my car overnight."

"Oh, ok. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I nodded. "I love you, Liv." I looked at the boy, his baggy orange jacket, his old green hat, his sad green eyes. I wanted to cry all over again.

"Yeah, I love you too."

***

"I brought you Stan," Nikki said, standing in my doorway with my favorite cousin. She turned to him and shrugged her shoulders. "I couldn't handle all this on my own."

"Livy?" He asked, slowly approaching the foot of my bed. "Livs, it isn't the end of the world." He sat down next to me.

Although he was just my cousin, he had always felt like my brother. We were hardly alike at all, he was in a band, I cheered. He went with the flow, I routinely went against it. We didn't even look alike. He had jet black, straight hair and piercing blue eyes, I had golden-brown wavy hair and grey eyes. But, despite these facts, Kyle would swear we were the same person. There was an undeniable bond between us, an overarching similarity we couldn't quite place.

"It's all over!" I stated, flatly. "Everything we have will disappear. We'll be strangers by the time we graduate college." Stan raised his eyebrows at me.

"Possibly. So, tell him not to go." I frowned and thought about it for a second.

"That'd be stupid. He won't go unless I force him to anyway."

"Why would you force him to go if you don't want him to go?" Stan asked, shaking his overgrown hair out of his eyes.

"Because, this is the opportunity of a lifetime, I'm not going to let him give that up for me."

"Because…?"

"…because I love him too much to be that stupid and selfish." Stan smiled and patted me on the back.

"That a girl. You pushed him into this. If he'd had his way, he would have copied your college list no questions asked. He's feeling the same way you are, if not worse. If you react negatively to his success, you'll put him in a really bad situation."

"I know," I said, sitting up so I could see Stan at eye-level.

"Don't worry about him forgetting about you, that's stupid. All he does it talk about you anyway. Plus, you'll be on the same coast. If Wendy gets into Duke, we'll be in completely different time zones. But, I have to suck it up and let it go. It's growing up, it's life."

"When did you become so wise?" I asked, feeling a whole lot better about my situation.

"When Kenny started selling me that really good pot," Stan said, winking at me. I hit him in the head with my pillow.

"Grrr. Wendy'll kill you if she find out about that shit," I said, shaking my finger at him like a child.

"Sometimes I think Wendy'll kill me if I walk on the wrong side of the sidewalk," he replied, shaking his head in shame. "But I've got to go, band practice awaits."

"Oh yeah? How's that going?"

"I really need to learn to write better songs. All of our songs are about Nikki, Kenny's been turning them out like crazy and it's getting old. You can only hear the lyrics "you're a spoiled bitch" and "I can't get over you" in the same song a few times before the effect wears off." I smiled at the thought. "You coming to my party?"

"Duh, who would help you clean up if Kyle and I didn't exist?" He smiled as he picked up his black hoodie and moved towards the doorway.

"I thought so. See ya, Liv."

"See ya, Stan."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………**Hola, **

**Jackie told me we got a lot of OCs, but I don't have the list she made so none are in today. I'm positive they'll be a bunch when they get to school, and even more at the party. **

**The sub plots on this story are going to be insane, so the OC's will probably contribute more than just a few passing remarks—they'll legit do shit. **

**This is the first chap I've written without Jackie. (And, when you read this, Jack: please appreciate the not so subtle hint I'm sending you. Just be happy for you-know-who.) **

**Thanks for reading, please review!**


	3. The Car Ride

"Get in the car or I'll leave without you!" I yelled through my car window as my brothers hurried towards the car.

"Yeah, yeah…" Will mumbled, throwing his hockey gear in my trunk before slouching into the shotgun seat of my jeep. Tyler was a tad more efficient than Will, but not much.

"Who are you texting?" I asked, turning on the engine and looking over at my brother who was punching texts out at the speed of light.

"Uh, Amber Larch. You don't know her." Hmm… it's a she is it?

"Is she your girlfriend?" He looked up at me and smiled.

"Nah, she's got a huge-ass crush on Ike. I'm like… the middle man or something." I held back a giggle. Sure, that's exactly what he thinks he is, right now at least….

"What about Dylan?" I asked. Dylan Edwards had been pretty good friends with Ike and Will for awhile now, and I didn't mind. She's a sweetie, plus she's got this super exotic Russian accent (she's originally from Russia) that I adore. Will smiled and shook his head.

"She's got a crush on Kenny still," I frowned, and replied:

"Poor thing. But then again, Ike's had a crush on Nikki for…."

"Four years, but it's not like it stops him from playing the field." I laughed at his choice of words. "What? He's a major player."

"Just like his brother," I said with a smile.

"….Only the exact opposite, Livs." I patted my brother on the head as we sped down the street.

I turned the corner towards the Elementary school and there was Kenny, walking down the side of the road. I honked my horn quickly to get his attention and pulled up beside him

"Hey stranger," he said with a smile.

"Your truck broke down again," I replied motioning towards the back seat of my car.

"Hey, it aint my fault I'm too broke to fix it." He said with a shrug pushing Will out of the front seat and hopping right in. "Move Freshy!"

"God damn it…" My brother mumbled under his breath as he took his rightful place in the back.

"This song is stupid," Kenny said, swiftly whipping out my deck of CDs from under the seat. "This'll do." He shoved an old mix CD in the player and turned the volume up.

"I'm on a boat (I'm on a boat)  
I'm on a boat (I'm on a boat)  
Everybody look at me cause I'm sailin on a boat (sailin on a boat)  
I'm on a boat (I'm on a boat)  
I'm on a boat  
Take a good hard look at the motherfuckin boat (boat, yeah)"

"Oh brother…" I said, turning the volume down as we approached South Part Elementary. "Have a good day Sweetie."

"Yeah, have a good one Ty," Kenny said, waving to my brother as he climbed out of the car. Once Tyler was out, Kenny turned the music up again and began to sing along.

"I'm on a boat motherfucker take a look at me  
Straight flowin on a boat on the deep blue sea  
Bustin five knots, wind whippin out my coat  
You can't stop me motherfucker cause I'm on a boat

Take a picture, trick (trick) I'm on a boat, bitch (bitch)  
We drinking Santana champ, cause it's so crisp (crisp)  
I got my swim trunks, and my flippie-floppies  
I'm flippin burgers, you at Kinko's straight flippin copies"

"Get out of my car before I kick your ass," I threatened as I parked in my usual spot in the High School's parking lot.

"Ok," Kenny replied, grabbing his dirty brown backpack as he jumped out of the jeep.

Will and I weren't too far behind Kenny, who was making his way towards his usual group of friends: the stoners/skaters. I wasn't about to join him. We'd all branched out a little bit. We weren't as close as we'd been when we were kids. But, in this small town, it was hard for us to become strangers, and despite our conflicting activities and preferences. We loved each other.

My group was off standing on the opposite side of the lawn. A group I wasn't all too comfortable associating myself with: the cool kids. I wasn't cool, but I guess the group came along with the title "Cheer Captain" and I wasn't about to question a status quo that'd kept me on top all these years.

Stan smiled over at me from the center. I knew he wasn't too comfortable with the status either. But he was sort of a hybrid. He was a sweetie, and he could fit in with his fellow football players, rockers, and stoners. He had the best of it all.

"Hello!" Wendy, Bebe, Angela, and Christy chimed as I approached. Token and Clyde both nodded.

"Hey guys," I replied. Suddenly a strong arm rapped itself around my shoulder. "Hey Kyle."

"Hey," he replied looking down into my eyes, trying to judge my current mood. He wasn't stupid, he remembers last night. I smiled up him and winked. "Ah! She's happy!"

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked innocently, I don't think anyone knew what we were talking about besides Stan and possibly Wendy. Then again, why would they care?"

"Where's your twin?" Kyle asked looking around, referring to Nikki. Hmm… that's a good question. I look around the school yard for her… Oh shit.

"Apparently making a scene," I replied, shaking my head. Here they go again…

* * *

**Hooray! An update! Term papers went fabulously, thanks for asking. :)**

**I introduced a few OCs, but the skaters/stoners have yet to be introduced (believe us, they're a large and dynamic bunch). A couple Artsy kids too, who we'll be associating with Nikki. **

**Wonder what Nikki's doing... I bet you have a pretty good guess, at least if you've been paying attention. **

**Regular Updates from now on! **

**Thanks for reading, please review!**


	4. The First Fight

"YOU!" Nikki yelled, shoving Kenny as hard as she could 40 feet to my left.

"What I do?!" Kenny yelled defensively in return, cautiously moving out of arms length from Nikki.

"Oh you _know_ what you did! I can't accept this, not the way you got it!" They had a habit of making scenes before, after, during and outside of school. Everyone watched them, but no one was ever surprised. Kenny and Nikki had been a good source of entertainment for the last four years.

"Can you not yell things so loudly?!" Kenny shouted back at her. "Besides you've wanted it forever."

"I don't want to how you got it! You know that!" She spat back. "Why don't you just go give it to your stupid, stoner, hippy-chick girlfriend?"Oh, here we go again….

"Last time I checked, you were my only girlfriend!" He yelled back in defense. "Besides, it's got your initials on it! You gotta keep it."

"I don't want it!"

"Then sell it to Cash for Gold or something, Nik. I honestly don't give a fuck anymore." Kenny replied, walking away towards his friends. In turn, Nikki looked at me, saw who I was standing with, and stormed off towards her friends from art class. She wasn't about approach my "group" after that scene.

Kyle looked down at me, his arm still around my shoulders, and sighed. We both looked over at Stan who looked like he didn't have a clue what was happening.

"What's wrong this time?" He asked, sounding less than interested.

"He bought Nikki the necklace she wanted." He replied, gesturing towards the necklace around my neck. I looked up at him, puzzled. Kyle had bought me the gold necklace with a flat heart pendent with my initials, OMI, on it for my sixteenth birthday. Nikki had always told everyone how much she loved it.

"Oh shit," Stan replied, shaking his head.

"I know, he's fucked now," Kyle replied, looking at Kenny across the school yard.

"Wait, how is Kenny getting Nikki a present bad?" I asked looking from Kyle to Stan and back to Kyle. "She's never complained about a gift before…"

"I don't think you realize how much those cost Liv." Stan replied. Kyle nodded in agreement. "Just the engraving on the thing cost 100 bucks. And, the gold cost a hell of a lot more than that."

"Whoa, really?" I replied looking down at my own heart pendent. "You never told me it cost so much."

"Well duh, Livy, it was a gift," he said with a smile.

"… A gift Kyle bought with a shit load of lawn mowing money." Stan continued.

"Fuck," I said, realizing why Nikki was so pissed off. "Kenny's only money is the money he makes selling pot."

"…And Nikki hates that Kenny sells pot." Stan continued with a smile. "Therein lies the problem."

Just as Stan finished his sentence, she approached us from behind.

"Kyle, I went over the underclassman proposal for a better lunch period and found it unrealistic and nearly impossible to comply with." The girl with the large hoop earrings and long brown hair flatly stated, handing Kyle an organized binder of proposals. Kyle nodded, removing his arm from around my shoulder to grab the binder.

"Yeah, I didn't think it was either. Did our disciplinary decision go over with the principle, ok?" I knew exactly what he was talking about. He was talking about Kenny's disciplinary decision and I should have been paying more attention than I was. Instead, I was more focused of glaring at Kyra McCloud.

Kyra was Kyle's second in command, his vice president and, quite honestly, the only one that could keep up with Kyle academically at South Park High School. Kyra was a real straight arrow. She wasn't anything like me. She never drank, never cursed, and _never_ changed her mind. When Kyle was around me, he was a completely adorable goof. But, when Kyle was with Kyra, he was the most competent person in the world. Those two could rule the world together without breaking a sweat. Kyra nodded her head and look across the lawn at Kenny.

"He's fine. You've steered him clear of expulsion yet again." She smiled at Stan who flashed a grin in return. "I've got to go. See you later."

"Bye Kyra," Kyle said, watching her walk into the building. I didn't like the girl. Not one little bit.

"Well, guess we've got fifteen minutes to do our friendly duties," Stan said, raising an eyebrow at Kyle and me.

"Ew, please don't say 'friendly duties,' Stan," I replied. "I'll find Nikki. You two go talk to Kenny, if I know his friends, they'll only make it worse."

"Excuse me?" Kyle replied with a grin. "Have you met Nikki's friends?!" I rolled my eyes.

"Ok, yeah. They aren't exactly going to help things either."

"Why do you guys, like, care?" Bebe asked, twirling her around her finger and smacking rather loudly on her gum.

"Because, for some reason, they're our best friends." Stan said mumbled as we left our circle to patch up the fight. "Although I'm starting to think it might have been easier to try to reform Cartman than keep these two from biting each other's heads off."

"Yeah," Kyle agreed with a smile. "There relationship is worse than me and Cartman's."

"I didn't know there was another woman!" I scoffed, shoving Kyle in the arm.

"Yep, sorry Liv. You just can't compete with Cartman's fat rolls." I rolled my eyes as we parted ways, attempting to locate the perpetually bickering lover birds. Oh well, it beats heading off to Calculus early.

* * *

**I wrote another chapter! Sammy's been carrying the story, so I thought I'd put my two cents worth in the plot. **

**So, basically, it's set up so Livy goes to see the arty kids and Stan and Kyle head off towards the skater/stoners. If your OC isn't in, chances are you won't be waiting very much longer. **

**OH MY GOD! I feel like you guys would appreciate this and I never told you: For Christmas, my boyfriend gave me a puppy (his aunt breeds German Shepherds) and it's totally adorable and guess what its name is!!?! Kyle! He was over at his aunts and basically named a whole litter after South Park characters (the chubbiest was Cartman, the clumsiest was Kenny etc). Kyle was the smartest puppy and figured out how to break out of the little playpen and picked up tricks the fastest. His family kept Token (I wish they had kept Stan though, that would've been adorable!!!) **

**OH! I posted a pic of what I thought Livy might look like. I don't know who that girl is. She was just in an online roster somewhere :)**

**Thanks for reading, please review!!!**


	5. The Artsies

"Nikki!" I groaned approaching the colorful and dramatic group sitting on the High School's front steps. "Nik, it isn't a big deal."

"It most certainly is a big deal!" Vivi said, putting her hand on her hip and blocking my path to Nikki. "He's an added stress factor in her life. She's better off without that no-good, dead-beat stoner!" Vivi had a pretty good head on her shoulders and had never been too keen on Kenny's complete lack of direction and motivation.

"I'm going to have to agree with Vivi," Butters said with a smile. "He's a cruddy guy." Grrr… no one asked you, Butters. Nikki was staring at her necklace, anger flashing in her eyes.

"All he does is get high," Sonia uttered, stating the obvious as usual. She was flipping through the script to the next school musical. I doubt even she was surprised when she got the lead for the third year in a row.

"Well, I think you should give him another chance," Alice said, in her usual honey sweet voice. "I mean, I always give Cartman another chance, and I usually don't regret it." Good old Alice, you have to be the queen of forgiveness to tolerate Cartman for long periods of time.

"Yeah!" I piped in, sitting down next to Nikki. "He means well." Suddenly the bell rang and the other kids scurried off the class. Nikki looked at me, expecting me to join them. "Don't worry, I have Calculus. It's my best class. Talk to me, please."

"I wish he was… smarter," she said staring down at her feet. "He's bright and everything, but it's not like he ever uses his brain. What's going to happen to him next year? He's not going to college. He can't afford it."

"He'll be fine. You'll see."

"What's he going to do, sell pot his whole life? Am I going to have to visit him in jail?" She was tearing up. "You wouldn't get it. If you got married to Kyle today, you'd be fine. He's got so much going for him. So much drive and determination, you know? Kenny's only going to break my heart." I was left speechless. Nikki grabbed her backpack off the floor and stood up.

"I'm going to class, Livy. See you later."

* * *

** Ah boys, can't live with them, can't live without them. :)**

** The next chap. Is the Stoner/Skater introduction and that's going to be hilarious, I guarantee it… new side of Stan, super awkward Kyle, haha. **

** I know, very short. But I like my chaps that way!**

** Thanks for reading, please review!**


	6. The Stoners

**Hey guys!**

**Apologies for no updates for the last few days, especially since Jackie made it clear we'd update regularly. She's amazing about getting her chapters done… me, not so much. **

* * *

"Kenny," Kyle said, approaching the large group kids towards the back wall of the school. A few of them laughed, raising their eyebrows at the boy they referred to as "Mr. President." In their minds, Kyle was asking for it with his long list of extracurricular, abnormal intellect, and cheerleader girlfriend. As a whole, the group didn't really understand why Kenny was friends with Kyle at all.

"Stan, my man!" Vean said, patting Stan on the back. "I'm so stoked for your party tonight." Vean Reading was a pretty decent guy… he had a bit of an alcohol problem, but he was nice. Stan smiled and replied:

"Yeah, just bring you own booze. You wiped me clean last time" Vean threw his hands up in self defense.

"Well, you should've had more than a seven kegs." Stan shook his head, but he smiled. He nodded at Craig who was standing by Kenny.

"Hey," Craig said an apathetic frown on his face.

"Hey," Stan replied, trying to emulate the look.

"Hello Stranger!!!" A girl screamed at the tops of her lungs, throwing her arms around the confused boy. "What brings you to MY domain!?"

Stan smiled at the attention craving girl with her arms around his neck. Her eyes were puffy, she obviously hadn't been sleeping, and her breath smelled like a combination of pot and tobacco… But the pot must've been from the night before. She wouldn't get high in the morning… at least, not before 9:30.

"Hey Jude," Stan said with a smile. "Now will you please get off me before my girlfriend sees you?" Jude laughed right in his face, pulling out a cigarette from her black backpack.

"You know I don't care what Wendy La Bitch thinks of me…. Aw, you brought Cutie Pie!" Jude was now looking over in the direction of a very uncomfortable Kyle Broflovski.

"Hey Cutie Pie! How are you this morning?" Jude said, completely turning her attention towards the uncomfortable redhead.

"Fine," Kyle replied, nervously scratching at his hat. "How are you, Jude?"

"Stoned," She said with a grin. "Where's your Pumpkin? I NEVER see you without your Pumpkin!" Jude had an interesting habit of coming up with weird nicknames for people. Kyle wasn't about to question the habit.

"Livy's talking to Nikki," Kyle replied. There was a time when Livy wanted to strangle Jude Monroe in her sleep for referring to her as "his pumpkin." But Kyle explained to her that being "his pumpkin" was a hell of a lot better than Zombie Boobs, Stepford Slut, Frizzy the Whore, and STD Vendor—the names Jude had concocted for the rest of Livy's cheer squad.

"Why's she talking to Rage Bunny?" Jude asked, looking at Kenny for an answer.

"You forgot already? They just got in that huge ass fight, Jude." Jess Skidmore answered. She was standing right next to Kyle, and he was thankful. She was the only one in that group besides Kenny who didn't scare the shit out of him. She was more of a skater than a stoner, although lots of people thought she was emo from the way she dressed. She was perfectly pleasant.

"That's right!" Jude yelled turning her full attention towards Kenny. "You got in another fight with Rage Bunny!"

"It's not a big deal," he groaned. "She'll come to her senses and realize it was an awesome gift and I love her to death and then get over it." Everyone nodded except for Stan, Kyle, and Jess.

"She told you not to get it for her," Stan said, raising an eyebrow. "And I mean, she SPECIFICALLY told you not to."

"Stan's right. I get why you did it. But if you really love her as much as you say you do, you need to listen to her and stop selling…" Kyle cut himself off. He was about to get murdered. Pot was the golden sun in these peoples' lives. Diss the pot, get a beating. "I'll just go find my Pumpkin…"

"Bye Cutie Pie!" Jude called as Kyle walked off into the school.

"Bye Mr. President!" Vean called, directly after Jude, causing Stan to glare at the boy. "What? He IS the president, you know."

"He's got a point though." Jess said. The group looked at Jess, confused. "About Nikki, I mean. You should probably listen to her if you're as completely in love with her as you let on." Kenny frowned.

"Why should I listen to you? You've never been pro-Nikki."

"Well, you should listen to me, I'm completely pro-Nikki." Stan said with a smile. "You're really good at upsetting her. If you love her, you need to work on that."

"…says the boy who's completely owned by Wendy La Bitch." Jude said, rolling her eyes, and lighting a second cigarette.

"Shut up, Jude. Maybe one day you'll fall in love. Then you'll know what it's like." He smiled as he turned to walk towards the school's main doors.

"Alas, she already does." Vean said, with a smirk. Jude punched him hard in the gut and he screamed out in pain.

"Shut the fuck up. He'll hear you."

* * *

**Introduced a few key OCs in that one, hope you enjoyed it.**

**If your OC isn't in yet, you can just send us a PM reminded us to put him/her in. Sometimes even the list we have overwhelms us and we get really confused.**

**Thanks for reading, please review!**

HowHowHo


	7. The Conversation

"Those kids scare the shit out of me," Kyle said, approaching me from behind as I got a few books out of my locker after first period. I turned around and smiled, instantly recognizing his voice. We had AP Literature together next, so I assume he'd just come over to walk with me.

"Who? Kenny's friends? Don't worry Cutie Pie, your pumpkin will protect you," I said with a smirk. He rolled his eyes, so I continued: "Don't worry about it. Kenny's friends just don't like our kind."

"Our kind? You mean the kids that actually do their homework and participate in extracurricular activities?" I squinted at him, trying to look annoyed.

"Don't be mean. They'd just call us squares or preps or populars or something." I shut my locker and we made our way down the hallway.

"They like Stan," Kyle mumbled. "And he's Varsity quarterback." I turned to him, sympathy in my eyes. Kyle wasn't a fan of being disliked and he could prove his worth to anyone. That's how he got to be Student Body president two years in a row—he's just a well respected kid. Until that moment, I never realized that those kids hating him got under his skin.

"Stan buys their pot," I said, grabbing his arms so he'd turn to look at me. "You're president. You punish them for possessing it."

"I don't really. I'm lenient with that sort of stuff, but I've got to follow the honor code…"

"Kyle?"

"Yeah?"

"It doesn't matter. If there's one thing I've learned from being a cheerleader. It's that you can't let what people think of you get under your skin. Every teenager in the world is insecure and, whether they're a cheer captain or a future cat lady, they have to relieve their insecurities by making fun of their opposite."

"And president's the opposite of stoner?"

"You got it," I replied, winking at him. At that very moment, Christy, Angela, and Bebe came running up. There had to be cheer news.

"You'll never guess what just happened," Angela said, twirling her curly blonde hair between her finger tips.

"You're probably right. What happened?" I asked, grabbing Kyle's arm so he wouldn't walk away.

"Wendy wants to join the squad." Kyle and I raised our eyebrows simultaneously. And the three girls laughed.

"You two need to stop spending so much time together, you're getting ridiculous." Christy said with a grin, but Bebe looked a tad annoyed. We were straying from the topic at hand: her best friend. And, she'd never been the sweetest girl on the squad.

"I don't get it," Kyle said. "I just really don't get it anymore." Angela patted him on the back.

"You're a boy Kyle, you're not supposed to get it," Christy stated, shaking her head. "So… how's this going to work…."

"It's not going to work," I replied with a furrowed brow. "You can't join squad—especially not a nationally ranked squad—the winter of your senior year. What's wrong with her?"

"Damn it, Livy. She's _desperate_ is what's wrong with her," Bebe said, fire in her eyes. Angela and Christy frowned, knowing that was their cue to leave. Kyle was about to take the cue as well, it was pretty potent.

"No, Kyle. You stay." Kyle grabbed my hand. We were all a little scared of Bebe.

"So, what's up…?" Kyle said, hesitantly.

"Wendy's losing Stan, that's what up." Bebe stated flatly, glaring at the two of us. "Would you two stop holding hand?! You're making it worse." We quickly let go of one another's hands, but now I was angry.

"What do we have to do with any of this? And, last time I checked, Stan was as into Wendy as ever." Kyle didn't agree with me.

"All he does it talk to other girls! Like that Freddy chick! All he does is talk to Freddy!" Kyle laughed.

"This is about Freddy? She's harmless. All of us love her… She's really into sports and stuff. They have a lot in common but they're just friends. "Bebe didn't seem so convinced.

"I don't understand what this has to do with cheer or me and Kyle." I quipped. I was going to be late for English and I did not need this bullshit right now.

"She thinks it will make her more desirable to Stan," Bebe said. Kyle laughed out loud.

"Oh shut up, you! You already have a cheerleader girlfriend! And you two set unrealistically high expectations for them." Kyle continued to laugh.

"I'm sorry, but Livy being a cheerleader isn't why I love her. It's not why I've stayed with her. Hell, if she didn't like it so much, I wouldn't want her doing it. And, Wendy and Stan don't have to act like we do. We've always been completely different, couple-wise."

"Cheer does matter. Even if you don't realize it," Bebe said with a smirk.

"Look at it this way, B," Kyle said with a smile. "It hasn't done your love life any favors."

"Fuck you, Kyle" Bebe said, turning away from us and walking down the hallway.

"Ouch, Kyle," I said, looking at him. He was obviously very proud of himself.

"You know we've never gotten along… I can't believe all this shit with Wendy. I guess I'll have to talk to Stan?"

"Guess so," I replied. "And I'll have to talk to Wendy… awkward." The two of use weren't exactly friends.

"That might be wise." We made our way into the English classroom, and sat down. We were late as I had predicted. About halfway through class I sent Kyle a note.

**Why do you not like me being a cheerleader? **I asked on an old piece of loose leaf. He read it, smiled, and quickly scribbled a reply.

**Because it makes you a sex symbol… I've kind of become the king of threatening underclassmen to stay away. **I laughed remembering all the times some freshman had commented on my ass and Kyle had shoved that kid in a locker or a given him a bloody nose.

**You know me, sexing up the school one day at a time! **I replied in jest. But the teacher caught that note and scanned it over with his eyes, puzzled. Well, that's super awkward…

* * *

**Hello!**

**Haven't updated in awhile…again. Last basketball game is next week and we've been preparing a routine for it and it's just… yuck. I don't even have time to do my homework let alone write this story. **

**We've still got OCs to introduce but a bunch more will be at the Stan's VERY juicy where a whole bunch of shit will go down. **

**Um, we do enjoy reviews, so write those. We're glad people are reading this and especially glad that people liked the last story enough to check this one out! Thanks!**

**If you think this is unrealistic, it basically just happened to me last week. :)**

**Thanks for reading, please review! **


	8. The Friday Night Bitch Fight

"Livayyyyy" Kenny yelled from across the gym. I rolled my eyes, not even twenty minutes after school and he's already high? I don't blame Nikki for being upset with him.

I had my cheer uniform on, my knee brace was firmly in place, and I was ready to endure the agony some call cheer practice. A lot of us were there early, most of the girls wanted to see me convince Wendy not to cheer—I guess they think it's going to be funny. I think otherwise.

"Liiiivaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay" Kenny yelled again, laughing so hard, he was practically crying. "Loook whaat I can dooo!" Kenny attempted a summersault, but actually failed miserably at it. He was laughing so hard, his face was red and he could hardly breathe.

"Jesus Christ, where the fuck are your friends?" I mumbled reaching for my cell phone, if a teacher catches him like this, he's screwed. Kenny stopped laughing and frowned.

"I thought we were friends Livaaayyy!" He moaned. "You don't like me no moreeeeeee?!" I rolled my eyes at him and he began cracking up again, a bunch of the squad was pointing and giggling at him. I dialed a familiar number.

"Yeah?" a voice said on the other line.

"Please come get Kenny. He's making a scene." There was a groan on the other end.

"Where are his friends? I'm sort of talking to Stan right now." I sighed in response to his lack of enthusiasm.

"Come on, Kyle. If you don't want to, Stan will definitely do it…" There was a muffled voice on the other end of the line.

"We're coming, Livs." Stan said before hanging up the phone. Kenny was still on the floor laughing.

"Well, can I try out of what?" Wendy said, startling me. I hadn't seen her come up behind me. I had been staring at Kenny. He was a tad distracting.

"I don't understand why you'd want to…" I began, but like the opinionated type-a chick she is, she wouldn't even let me begin.

"I don't mind being a sex symbol. If that's what it takes, I'll do it." I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, I don't think you should be compromising your values for a boy. Especially for a boy you've been dating since you were a fetus." She shot me a disgusted look. Apparently, fetus is a bad word.

"You wouldn't understand. Kyle follows you around like a sick puppy." What a flaming bitch…

"Oh what? So if your boyfriend doesn't worship you he doesn't love you? Are you really that much of an egocentric bitch?" I asked, glaring at the girl.

"You know what? I changed my mind! Why the fuck would I even want to join some dumb ass cheer squad headed by a fat assed prude anyway!"

"PRUDE!?! Last time I checked you were the one that didn't put out you fucking nun!" I screamed, my face as red as Kenny's.

"Your skirt looks like my birthday cake from last year…. We should all go to Carvel." Wendy and I both turned to see Kenny sitting cross-legged on the floor next to us, waving my pompoms above his head. We then turned in the other direction to see the entire cheer squad, as well as Kyle and Stan, staring at us.

"Fuck," I mumbled. Pulling Kenny up of the floor and walking towards the door. "Bebe, tell the coach I'm not feeling well"

"Ok," she replied timidly. Kyle jogged to catch up with us.

"Hey," he yelled, throwing his arm in front of me as we made our way out of the building. "Hey, look at me for a second." I turned to him frowning. Kenny was pulling me to the left. I was still gripping his hand.

"Come on you guy, I think Carvel is this way," Kenny said with a smile, grinning at the two of us. Kyle shook his head.

"Look, man. Why don't you go out to my car and listen to the radio or something and THEN we'll go to Carvel, ok?" Kenny nodded his head in agreement.

"I hope Lady Gaga's on… I really want to listen to that Disco Stick song. God, that song is fucking boss, man!" Kenny walked off in the direction of the car. "What color car is it!?"

"Red, Ken," Kyle yelled after him. "You got it?"

"I think so…" Kenny yelled again. I was staring at the ground.

"Hey," Kyle said, putting his hands on the shoulders. "Don't worry about it."

"She's such a bitch," I mumbled, tears swelling in my eyes. "She basically insulted everything in my life in one sentence. How the fuck can she even do that?"

"She's not the nicest girl in the world," He agreed, smiling at me. "Please, don't cry about it. Maybe I do follow you around like a sick puppy, I don't know. You were pretty good at getting back at her though. I didn't know you even knew about her not… you know… with Stan. Although I think a fucking nun is a bit of an oxymoron." I giggled.

"You own," I said, wiping the stray tears from my cheeks. He smiled and kissed me on the forehead.

"I'm well aware. Know what will make you feel better? Some Carvel ice cream." I laughed as we made our way towards his car.

"You guys!!!" Kenny called from the front seat. "'What the fuck are apple bottom jeans!? This song is waaaayyyyy confusing" Yeah, maybe Carvel is a good idea.

* * *

**Haven't updated in forever, our bad. We're just really, really busy. **

**Good Chapter? We weren't so sure.**

**Should we continue with this story? We're not so sure about it…. What do you think?**

**Thanks for reading, please review.**


End file.
